It Will Always Be You
by sofia313
Summary: "I really don't mean to pressure you, Miss Forbes…Caroline, but do you think you could consider giving my brother a chance? I know he have done some bad things, but…" "No," she interrupted him firmly. "I can't. He's not the one I want." One shot, set before "Dangerous Liaisons"


**This was a request, just a short one shot :)**

* * *

Elijah sat in his car and looked at the house across the street. He felt ridiculous, why had he agreed to this? Intervening to the love life of any of his siblings never ended well. He should definitely just let Niklaus to clean up his own mess. But on the other hand, Niklaus seemed to really like this young vampire and that didn't happen very often.

All Niklaus had asked Elijah to do was making sure that the blonde lady would accept his invitation to the ball and perhaps put in a good word for him. Sure, that sounded easy enough after Niklaus had killed her best friend's aunt, tried to kill Elena and tried to use the blonde herself in his sacrificial ritual. Why wouldn't she possibly want him?

Elijah sighed, this really was ridiculous. He doubted that the young lady would even let him in, not to mention listen to what he had to say. Oh well, he was already here and he had promised his brother to try, so why not. He got out of the car and marched determinedly to the front door, which opened almost immediately when he rang the doorbell. Apparently Sheriff Forbes had just been on her way out.

"Good evening, sheriff," Elijah greeted her politely.

The woman looked surprised and suspicious; she crossed her arms over her chest and observed Elijah vigilantly.

"Mr. Mikaelson. What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to have a word with your daughter," he replied.

"About what?" she asked sharply.

Elijah tried to give the woman his best reassuring smile, he really couldn't blame her for being suspicious.

"Few things. May I ask is she at home?"

"Yes," a female voice said before Sheriff Forbes managed to reply. Caroline Forbes appeared next to her mother, she was wearing a tank top and pajama pants.

"Miss Forbes. I apologize for disturbing you so late…"

"It's fine," she cut in. "Mom, could you invite him in, please?"

Clearly the sheriff didn't like the idea at all.

"I'm not sure if…"

"Mom, please. He's not going to hurt us."

Caroline turned her eyes on him.

"Are you?"

"No, I can assure you that I only wish to speak with you."

Sheriff Forbes was still hesitating, but finally Caroline managed to convince her.

"Come in."

"Thank you," Elijah said while entering the house.

"We can go to my room," Caroline said and waved her hand towards the stairs.

"Wait just a minute here…" Sheriff Forbes started firmly, earning a smile from her daughter.

"I know you don't want me to take boys to my room, but I think he can behave."

"Yes, I can," Elijah confirmed, making Caroline to bit her bottom lip. Apparently his serious tone was amusing her.

"I'll be right here if you need me," Sheriff Forbes said, giving Elijah a warning look.

He gave her a polite smile before following Caroline upstairs.

"I'm sorry about that," she said after closing the door behind them. Elijah took a quick look around in her room, it was cozy and clean, there were plenty of feminine details. He couldn't help but to think that the room fit her.

"My mom can be a little overprotective. When she's actually around."

Elijah turned to look at her, but he didn't have time to say anything when she continued.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, Miss Forbes…"

"Caroline," she cut in.

"Alright, Caroline. I wanted to make sure that you received the invitation to the ball."

She looked tense all the sudden, had he said something wrong?

"Right…" she muttered. "Klaus sent you. I should have known."

He didn't bother to deny it; he wasn't going to lie to her.

"My brother didn't mean any harm; he truly wishes to see you at the ball. Will you join us?"

She pressed her lips together and walked past him.

"I really don't mean to pressure you, Miss Forbes…Caroline, but do you think you could consider giving my brother a chance? I know he have done some bad things, but…"

"No," she interrupted him firmly. "I can't. He's not the one I want."

She meant what she said; there was no doubt about it. Elijah suppressed a sigh, Niklaus certainly wouldn't be pleased. The problem was that his brother had never been very good at taking no for an answer.

"I see. Mr. Lockwood is a very lucky young man."

She was quiet for a while before she suddenly burst into laughter. That surprised Elijah; he raised his eyebrows and waited for her to turn to look at him.

"I'm not talking about Tyler," she stated after calming down.

"Oh. Well, I certainly don't expect you to talk about your personal life with me…"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence when she zoomed in front of him.

"You know, for someone who has been around as long as you have, you're obnoxiously blind," she stated.

He was just about to ask her what she meant when she was suddenly kissing him. Nothing could have surprised him more, but his astonishment didn't stop him from noticing how good her lips tasted. Soft, sweet, womanly… He was speechless when she pulled away and touched his cheek with her index finger.

"I've wanted to do that ever since I first saw you," she muttered.

His mouth floundered open and closed, all his words seemed to be lost.

"I never thought that someone like you would notice me, I mean, I'm not Elena," she continued. "But you have no idea how many times I've dreamt of having you here, just for myself. It was just a silly fantasy and this was not the way I imagined it, but a girl can always dream, right?"

Finally he managed to clear his throat.

"Caroline… I'm more than flattered and don't think for a second that I wouldn't find you attractive, but…"

"Klaus," she huffed. "Yes, I know. He's your brother; I would never damage your relationship with him. But please know that it's you. It will always be you."

She touched his cheek one more time before turning her back on him.

"You can tell Klaus that I'm coming to the ball," she muttered. "Maybe you can save a dance for me?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged," he replied as calmly as he could. "Good night, Caroline."

He felt disoriented when he walked down the stairs, he couldn't help but to touch his lips. How hadn't he noticed a gorgeous woman like her? She had been right, he had truly been blind.


End file.
